


Officer

by hexsigns, signifying_nothing



Category: VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Facials, M/M, cop/ex con, eonnie's famous crossovers, gratuitous sex, role play (kind of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 00:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7663609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexsigns/pseuds/hexsigns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/signifying_nothing/pseuds/signifying_nothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jeongguk is just supposed to check up on han sanghyuk.<br/>the asshole is not supposed to answer the door in a towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer

**Author's Note:**

> co-written with the lovely hexsigns!

Jeon Jeongguk didn't usually wear his uniform to go check up on Sanghyuk, but he'd gotten back into the office late and hadn't wanted to bother with going to the locker rooms to change. It was pouring out anyway, he might as well get the uniform wet instead of his nice sweater while he did this last task.

The drive was relatively quiet; he flashed his lights a couple of times to slow speedy drivers but he was technically off-duty, so he didn't have to pull them over—just check on Han Sanghyuk before heading back to the precinct to get his own car. Maybe it would have stopped raining by then? _I hope so,_ he thought as he pulled the cruiser up into the garage to protect it from the downpour— he wouldn't be there long and Sanghyuk didn't even _have_ a car.

He knocked on the door that connected the garage to the house, humming under his breath. He was kind of excited to see Sanghyuk, if he was honest. He really did seem harmless, and he was good company, despite the bad reputation he had for serving time. It didn't matter to Jeongguk, not really—there were just as many good ex-cons as there were bad cops, he knew that.

Sanghyuk had gotten home from his shift at the burger joint where many said ex-cons worked almost an hour ago, choosing to spend a long time in the hot shower, pounding out the ache in his shoulders. He sort of hated his bad reputation—he hadn't served much time, between it being a single count of aggravated criminal mischief (vandalism and graffiti) and getting out early on parole for good behavior, but it still tainted his record. He'd just turned off the taps of his shower when he heard a knock. Must have been Jeongguk, on time as per usual. He was prompt to a fault.

Sanghyuk dried off as best he could in just a few seconds and then wrapped the towel around his hips, tucked in one end of the fabric so that it would hopefully stay put on its own. Now that he was at least mostly decent, he strode through the house—left to him in his parents will, they'd passed in a car accident while he'd been in jail—to open up the door that connected to the garage. "What can I do you for, officer?" he asked, cheeky as he always was when Jeongguk stopped in. Jeongguk was a rookie and Sanghyuk knew it—that was why he got parole and traffic duty, but he was cute in his uniform, trying so hard to be serious. It was adorable.

"Just here to check up before I head home," he said, smiling up at him. "Don't think I really need to, but, you know, the brass sure does love all that paperwork." He didn't ask to be let in, or anything like that. He was _fairly_ sure Sanghyuk wasn't doing anything illegal.

Except standing there in a wet towel. Wet. Half-naked. Fuck.

"I'm supposed to come in and check stuff out. May I?" he would not _force_ his way into someone's house. Cop or not. It was a privilege, not a right. "And, you might want to close the garage door? All your stuff is getting wet."

"Huh? Oh, yeah." He stepped aside to let Jeongguk in, then darted out into the garage to press the button near the large door that would lower it slowly.Jeongguk waited for Sanghyuk to come back before walking around the house.

"You should go get dressed," he said, valiantly managing to not blush. Sanghyuk arched a brow before he grinned, wide and guileless.

"I don't think you can arrest me for partial nudity in my own home," he joked. Making light of his situation was the only way to keep it from dragging him down: teasing Jeongguk was just the icing on the cake, as it were.

"Well, no, but," Jeongguk poked around things, really thinking that this was all completely unnecessary. Sanghyuk had been arrested for criminal mischief and vandalism, not because he'd been making meth or something. "It's just, you don't want to catch a cold or something." He turned back to look at him, smiling. "I think you're all set. So I'll go, and you can… Laze about undressed at your own convenience, mm?" Jesus Christ, he needed to get out of here before the sight of Sanghyuk's bare chest did _things_ to his body he hadn't needed to deal with since before the academy.

Sanghyuk had been captivated by Jeongguk since the first time they'd met, and the kid was fairly transparent: it was easy for him to see the effect he was having on the younger man. "You could stay and laze about with me," he suggested, leaning back to enjoy the metaphorical fireworks with a faint smirk.

"Aah," Shit shit shit. "I think I'm still technically on duty. Uniform and all.” Not that he'd mind being fucked in the uniform. Wait. “I'll just go." Oh god he was getting hard, his uniform slacks hid _nothing,_ oh _fuck—_

He edged around the counter and half of him hoped Sanghyuk would stop him, so he could put his hand on that warm chest and feel his skin. In some cruel twist of fate (why wasn't fate ever listening when Jeongguk was whining about lottery tickets or something?) Sanghyuk laughed gently, easily stepped over to block Jeongguk's direct path.

"We could fix the part about you being in uniform, as amazing as you look in it."

"Um," he managed, swallowing hard and staring at Sanghyuk's chest, able to smell his soap, close enough to feel the warmth of his body. "I. I don't…" Fuck. His dick twitched hard enough his hips kicked, the bulged front of his pants hitting Sanghyuk's towel.

"Ishouldreallybegoing."

Sanghyuk glanced down, smiled just like the cat who got the canary. "Let me help you with that," he nearly purred, and he sank down to his knees.

"Um," Jeongguk managed, unable to say or do much of anything else when his slacks were unzippered, pulled down around his boots while his cock strained against the cloth of his sky-blue briefs. Shit. _Shit_ this was happening. This was fucking happening, Han Sanghyuk was getting on his knees in his kitchen and Jeongguk was about two steps away from hyperventilating. Sanghyuk licked his lips, dragged the top of the briefs down with his eyes eyes alight at the sight of Jeongguk's cock, more than half-hard. "Mmmh," he leaned in to lave his tongue up the underside before he swirled it around the tip.

"Ah," Jeongguk's hands grabbed at the counter, his eyes wide and completely focused on Sanghyuk's mouth between his legs, working his cock. "Th— I—" it felt good, so good, oh _fuck._ He dropped his head with a muffled moan, a curse. His thighs shook as his nails tried to dig into the counter.

Sanghyuk easily swallowed down Jeongguk's dick, sucked firmly as he slowly bobbed his head, eyes fluttering closed. _God_ , yes. Even if this was all that happened, it would be enough to fuel his jack-off sessions for years—feeling Jeongguk's thighs tremble, hearing the noises trapped in his throat, watching his head drop.

"Feels good," Jeongguk panted, trying to remember how to breathe around Sanghyuk sucking him, his hands braced on his strong thighs. "That feels so good, I—"

But it could feel _better_ _._

So what the fuck. If he was going for illegal, he might as well go the whole nine yards.

He reached for one of Sanghyuk's hands, pulled it up to his mouth and sucked at his pointer finger, moaning around it, hips straining away from the counter. Sanghyuk groaned around Jeongguk's length, his hips jerking against nothing at all, and he let his teeth scrape ever so lightly against the vein on the underside of the cock he was sucking.

"ah _fuck—_ " Jeongguk took Sanghyuk's hand and guided it between his legs— waiting until the man was pulling up to grab him by the hair and yank, hopping up onto the counter at the same time. Fuck. _Fuck,_ they could do this on the hood of the car, oh _god_ —

"Want you to fuck me," he panted, biting at Sanghyuk's lip like he'd wanted to since day one, ever since Sanghyuk had opened the door six months ago and given him the slow up-and-down like he could see into Jeongguk's soul and wanted to devour what he saw there. "Need you to fuck me, got lube in the car—" Well. Lotion. It worked.

"Nnnnyes," Sanghyuk moaned out, and he kissed Jeongguk firmly on the mouth before he pulled away, his own hardness straining against the towel slung around his hips.

Jeongguk reached to palm that hardness, thinking to pull the heavy vest and walkie-talkie off his shirt as they stumbled out into the garage, neither of them quite willing to let go of the other. Sanghyuk laughed all the way out, barely able to believe that any of this was happening when he pushed his weight forward and Jeongguk, just a touch smaller than he was, stumbled a step backward. Jeongguk's back hit the doorframe and he reached through the open passenger window for his bag, spilled it's contents on the seat in his rush.

"...is the dash cam off?" Sanghyuk asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah," Jeongguk said, grabbing the bottle of lotion and snapping the top. "Not on duty, not driving, s'not on—" He couldn't decide what position he was supposed to— wanted— to be in, so he just reached between his own legs to give himself a functional smear of wetness. He fucked himself often enough at home that this wouldn't be too much.

(probably.)

Sanghyuk took the bottle from Jeongguk's hands and bullied him toward the hood of the car, bent him over it and slicked two of his fingers with lotion. He carefully worked the first one in as he set the bottle down, then undid the simple tuck of fabric that was holding his towel up, hesitating to enjoy the view. Jeongguk was bent over the wheel well— one leg slung up on the hood to expose himself and groaning, squirming around his finger, arching down to press his cock against the metal probably still warm from the drive.

"If I'd known you wanted my dick this badly, officer, I wouldn't have waited so long."

"D—don't call me that—”

Sanghyuk chuckled and worked in the second lotion-slick finger, hissing as he felt Jeongguk squeeze, crowding closer against him, rubbing his cock against the smooth back of his thigh, the curve of his small, tight ass. He rocked against Jeongguk's body while his fingers worked him open and the sounds he made, the sight of his back, sweaty beneath his white uniform shirt, tense all over, was just too much. With his other hand, Sanghyuk rubbed lotion up and down his cock.

“You sh— should have worn a fucking towel to answer the d-door— ah _fuck,_ shit, that's enough, just fucking get _in me—_ " Jeongguk was trying not to wiggle too much, attempting to rub his dick against the curve of the hood and fisting his hands against the metal.

"Yes, officer," Sanghyuk quipped with a smirk, and he pulled his fingers out and lined his cock up, began to ease into Jeongguk's body as slowly as he could manage.

"God _fuck y—_ oohshit," Jeongguk groaned, tilted his hips. "Yes, yes fuck—" he dropped his weight down and found the curve in the warm metal of the hood and rocked into it— back up into Sanghyuk's (huge, holy fuck) dick, forward into the metal. It was erotic, half-violent and so fucking— fucking _wrong._

Jeongguk had never been so turned on in his _life._

"A-ah, there you go, just like that," Sanghyuk jerked his hips forward when Jeongguk was pressed against the hood, finally buried to the balls and just resting his weight on top of him, keeping him from moving, feeling him tighten, clench and writhe. "Nn, fuck you feel so good, holy shit."

"Nnnn," Jeongguk groaned, bucked his hips in protect to Sanghyuk's stillness— tried to lift himself further up the hood to move back down again and finding himself unable, with the pressure on his hips. Sanghyuk hummed in amusement and bent forward in order to bite gently at the shell of Jeongguk's ear, rocked his hips shallowly.

"Oh, fuck yes," Jeongguk angled his head, curved his back up to offer more of his ear, his neck— anything Sanghyuk wanted to put his mouth on. How long had it been since he'd gotten laid? Way too long, and never like this. Never pinned, never at someone else's mercy. "More, touch me more, fuck."

"Yes, officer," Sanghyuk quipped, a chuckle in his tone even as Jeongguk attempted to protest the nickname. He yanked at the back of Jeongguk's shirt in order to expose his neck and a bit of his pale back, nipped and scraped his teeth and sucked gently, entranced by the breathless little gasping noises coming out of the man beneath him. He decided that he'd leave a mark somewhere less obvious.

"Ahha—" Jeongguk curled up further, one hand slammed on the hood of the cruiser to brace himself, the other reaching back to hold his ass open. "Fuck yes, fuck me— nn—"

“Who knew,” Sanghyuk panted, pinning Jeongguk down and yanking his arms out from under him, pinning his wrists to the small of his back. “What a slut you are.” The older man thrust as hard and as deep as he could while still keeping his mouth on Jeongguk's skin, panting and squeezing his grip tight around Jeongguk's wrists, feeling his bones grind together. “You sure you're not a prostitute in a cop suit, officer?”

" _fuck,_ " Jeongguk went very still as his rutting against the cruiser, Sanghyuk's gravelly purring had him coming, forcing himself back as far as he could get on Sanghyuk's cock, his body wire-tight. He rocked forward into the metal, slick with cum, and back onto Sanghyuk, still buried in his ass.

"cum in my mouth," he panted, trembling, squirming against the hood, feeling violated and viscerally satisfied. "need your cum in my mouth—" (though there were many other ways to go about that. jeongguk just wasn't thinking about it.)

"Oh?" Sanghyuk eased his cock out, let go of Jeongguk's arms and stepped back far enough to brace himself against the wall. He straightened his shoulders and leaned back, smirked down at the man sliding down the hood of the car to be resting on his knees only two feet away. "Come on, officer. Get that pretty mouth on my dick."

_fuck._

Jeongguk followed him— barely, boneless and warm as he looked up at Sanghyuk and mouthed at his length, sucked at his tip.

God he was _so fucked._

"Please," he breathed, shameless.

Sanghyuk grasped hold of Jeongguk's hair, forced his cock back into the young man's mouth and held him there, just listened to the sounds of him choking, struggling to breathe and feeling the way he scrabbled to grab Sanghyuk's thighs. Sanghyuk came hard, groaning in the back of his mouth as he fucked into Jeongguk's throat, one of those small hands cupping his balls to give a squeeze and he shivered in appreciation. “Good boy,” he panted, and Jeongguk made a tiny little noise, swallowing, sucking, bobbing his head and pulling back only to fall back into the car, against the tire, his head smacking against the wheel well.

"…ow," he complained gently after a moment, wiping the sides of his mouth with his hands and sucking his fingers clean with all the attention of a small child getting the chocolate syrup off their skin.

"Uhn..." Sanghyuk's knees were weak, but he still crouched down, shifted his hand between Jeongguk's head and the car. "Don't do that."

"Hm," Jeongguk smiled at him. "Won't."

“One'a these days you're gonna drive the wrong car here and forget to turn that dashcam off,” Sanghyuk warned. “Or Cha is gonna come check on me while you're choking on my dick and we're both gonna be in deep shit.”

“You worry too much,” Jeongguk smiled as Sanghyuk dragged him up to his feet and lifted him up to drop him on the hood of the car: a former cruiser, still painted the black-and-white standard. He stood between Jeongguk's endless legs and kissing his chin.

“Next time I'm handcuffing you,” Sanghyuk said, leaning forward, kissing Jeongguk's laughing mouth as he pulled away, or tried to. “I mean it.”

“You better get a stronger bedframe,” Jeongguk replied, carefully sitting up. “C'mon, I want a shower.”

“You're so demanding, officer.”

“Sang _hyuk._ ”

“What?”

“Stop it, you know I'm not on duty.”

“Sorry,” Sanghyuk said, not sounding sorry at all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> uh, so like.  
> if u guys like this i will edit and post more of our stuff  
> we have a huge backlog, like.  
> ...literally thirteen years of backlog to choose from.  
> /old


End file.
